Giving Gratitude
by Branchwing
Summary: Thanksgiving is time to be thankful for many things. However, there are people in the world who think that they have nothing to be grateful for. In the Smash Mansion, Ganondorf, Bowser, and Dark Pit are examples of these people. Pit is determined to make them think differently, but he wants to accomplish this before Thanksgiving. Will he do it in time? (For bladewielder05's contest
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the characters in this!**

 **This fanfiction is for bladewielder05's Thanksgiving contest.**

* * *

The orange autumn leaves fell on the ground, one by one, as the holiday known as Thanksgiving was coming soon. Thanksgiving was a time to express gratitude for everything. One could be thankful for their gift to live on the Earth, while on the other hand, one could be thankful for surviving as long as they could on this planet. Others may not have gratitude at all. Instead, they could be harsh, cruel, and hate their life. They do not want to live anymore, as they believe that their life had been a failure. However, not all hope could be lost for them. All they needed to do is to look on the brighter side of things.

Pit, one of the angels in Skyworld, and Peach, princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, were sitting together on a bench near the Smash Mansion. The two were simply talking about the upcoming holiday known as Thanksgiving, and their plans for it.

"So… Peach," Pit muttered, unsure what to say next. He had never had a crush on the princess, but he had to admit that she reminded him of a cute little kitten. He hesitated for a bit before he said his next sentence. "Where are you going next week for Thanksgiving?"

"Back home, obviously," she replied. "I'll watch the citizens of the Toadstool Kingdom peacefully as they have their Thanksgiving feast. I have to be there if they want to be happy."

 _…That's a nice explanation_ , Pit said silently. He did not wish to offend the princess, whose feelings are as fragile as a single flower petal. He had seen her have a meltdown after Olimar unintentionally offended her for trying to save some mushrooms from being put as pizza toppings. "That's nice," he said in response. "I'm going back to Skyworld to have a feast with Lady Palutena!"

"I'm glad to hear that you are extremely loyal to your goddess, unlike Dark Pit," she said cheerfully. She seemed to roll her eyes slightly upon the mention of the angel clad in black, but Pit didn't really mind. He knew that Dark Pit was fiercely independent, and refused to serve any goddess. Well, that was true, until he learned that Pittoo had joined the Forces of Nature. However, Dark Pit didn't seem to take orders from Viridi very well.

"Yep…" he said while scratching the back of his head. He had been thinking about his devotion to Palutena ever since Dark Pit was created from the Mirror of Truth, but he shook away the thought for now.

"Is something wrong…?" Peach asked.

"No," he replied. "I'm just thinking about something." Pit heard someone walk by him, and turned around to see the ginormous Koopa behind him. _Bowser!_ he realized immediately. He tried his best to look emotionless, trying to hide his fear of the great Koopa.

"Oh… Bowser…" Peach muttered. "Why are you here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he growled in response. "I'm not coming to talk to you." He paused for a moment. "In fact…" He picked up Peach, and she squealed in surprise and terror.

"Hold on!" Pit shouted, standing up with a sudden surge of courage. "What are you doing to Peach?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Bowser growled. "I'm taking her to my room, obviously!"

"Isn't that kidnapping?" he pointed out.

"No," the Koopa replied. "It's… taking her to my room for a friendly chat."

"Then… let's start off with a friendly greeting," Peach spoke up, hesitant. "How are you, Bowser?"

"Oh, I am just miserable without you!" Bowser joked. "Without you, who cares about at anything at all?"

Peach frowned. "…Okay... Well, I am wonderful. I will be going back to the Mushroom Kingdom for Thanksgiving next week if you let me go."

"And what if I don't…?"

"Then I can't go. Please, Bowser, let go of me."

Bowser snarled at the princess, and the two continue to speak, with Peach being terrified. Pit hoped that there was something else that Bowser was thankful for, he just needed to make him say it. Pit sat down on the bench again, watching the conversation. He felt bad for the princess. Soon, Bowser ran off with Peach, his feet stomping on the ground. Pit sighed and got up as well. He started to head back to the Smash Mansion.

"I wonder if anyone else isn't grateful for anything at all," Pit muttered to himself. "I hope not." Pit walked by several smashers, all of them talking about their Thanksgiving plans. The villains were talking with each other, talking about things that Pit could probably guess. Although, they should be grateful for at least a few things. He crouched down and hid somewhere to listen to King Dedede and Ganondorf.

"What are you doing for Thanksgiving?" Dedede asked.

"I'm going to try to take over Hyrule, like I do every year. This time, however, it won't fail," Ganondorf replied. He sighed. Pit guessed that Link was going to stop him from taking over Hyrule.

"I'm going to capture Kirby, and force him to join in on my Thanksgiving feast. Dreamland might as well acknowledge that I'm their king," Dedede said. Pit sighed audibly, causing the two antagonists to turn around in suspicion.

"Who was that?" Ganondorf asked.

"I don't know," Dedede asked. They shrugged, and continued on with their conversation. Pit got up and started to walk to his room when he bumped into Dark Pit.

"Oh! Pittoo! Sorry that I bumped into you," Pit exclaimed.

"Don't call me that nickname," Dark Pit muttered. "Anyways, where are you going?"

"…For Thanksgiving or where I am going right now?" he asked.

Pittoo facepalmed. "I meant, where are you going right now?"

"My room, why?" Pit replied.

"I just wanted to know," he replied.

"Anyways, while we are here, what are you doing for Thanksgiving, Pittoo?" Pit asked. Dark Pit growled at the mention of the nickname.

"Going to Viridi's place, don't you know?" he replied.

"Okay… And what are you thankful for?"

"Why do I need to tell that to you?"

"I want to know!"

"Okay, you know what? I'm only thankful for the fact that I'm alive. Gratitude is bullshit." Pit froze in horror after that statement.

"D-Don't you h-have anything else y-your t-thankful for?" Pit asked, stuttering.

"No," Dark Pit responded. "Now, leave me alone." He walked away, grumbling. Pit frowned. If Dark Pit wasn't grateful for anything, he wanted him to realize that there is more things than the fact that he is alive to be thankful for, and Pit was determined to make that happen. He started to think about Bowser.

 _I think it would help if everyone had more than one thing to be grateful for,_ Pit thought. _Now, where should I start…?_ He looked around as he walked through the hallways of the Smash Mansion. He didn't think that Ganondorf had multiple things that he was grateful for, but he might as start there. But first, he had to check on Bowser and Peach. Pit started to walk over to Bowser's room. When he opened the door, he saw Peach, tied up to a chair.

"So, Peach, what are you going to do to escape?" Bowser asked Peach.

"Well… I will just wait for Mario to come over and free me," Peach replied. Pit sighed.

"Hi, Peach!" he greeted. The two Smashers turned around to look at him.

"The guy with wings? I didn't expect to see him here," Bowser said.

"I'm an angel," Pit pointed out. "Anyways, how could you not know my name, Bowser? I've been here for the past 7 years! Anyways, hi!"

"Well, hello there, Pit," Peach greeted. He smiled faintly.

"Well, why are you here?" Bowser asked. "I was just having a chat with my favorite princess, Peach."

"I just came to check on you," Pit replied. "It seems you're doing alright."

"Pit, do you mind getting Mario to come over here and free me?" Peach asked. He smiled in delight and nodded. "Thank you." Pit walked off to get Mario.

"Mario!" he called. "Where are you?" He walked around some more, expecting an answer from Mario soon.

"What-a do you-a need me for?" Mario answered. Pit walked towards the direction of the sound to see Mario kissing his pillow. He looked at him in awe.

"Well… Peach has been captured by Bowser…" Pit responded hesitantly.

"Mama mia! Peach has been a-captured?!" Mario exclaimed. He got up and rushed out of the Smash Mansion.

"Oh, and I forgot to tell you, Peach is in Bowser's room!" Pit yelled. He heard Mario growl, and he ran past Peach. Pit nodded, and headed back to his room to lie down.

 _Tomorrow, I will start my quest to get the Smashers to be thankful for more than one thing!_

* * *

 **A/N: So, that concludes the first chapter. I'm trying to get this done before December 20th, so prepare for some chapters in the upcoming days. I don't have anything else to say here, so Branchwing, out.**


	2. Chapter 2

When Pit woke up the next day, he first made a list of who needs to be thankful for more than one thing. His list consisted of Ganondorf, Bowser, and Dark Pit. He shrugged. It wasn't that much people, but he still had six days until Thanksgiving. Pit would first start with Ganondorf. He walked to Ganondorf's room, shivering, and knocked on the light brown door. No answer. Pit knocked on the door again.

"Ganondorf? Are you in there?" he asked. There still wasn't an answer. "I want to talk to you!" After a while, Pit started to think. What will make Ganondorf come out without any violence? He racked his brain of ideas, but none of them didn't seem to work. "Hello? Are you in there, even?"

After a while, Pit wanted to give up. He learned against the door, sighing. When would Ganondorf open the door? As he watched people pass by, he saw Bowser Jr. walk by, holding an unusual paintbrush.

"What's that?" Pit spoke suddenly. He covered his mouth, not expecting to say that.

"My paintbrush," he replied. "Why do you want to know?"

The angel tried to think of a way to convince Bowser Jr. why he wanted to know. He didn't really have a reason why. The words just came out of his mouth, like a running faucet. "W-Well…" he started, stuttering.

"Well what?" Bowser Jr. asked. Pit gulped. What would he do?

"W-Well… I was just c-curious. Yeah! Let's go with that," Pit replied. Bowser Jr. stared at him, puzzled. A few seconds later, he scowled at him.

"Are you lying?" he asked. Pit shook his head.

"No, not at all," he said.

"I don't believe you," Bowser Jr. snapped. "Say it like you mean it."

"I am not lying," Pit said sternly.

"Good," he muttered. The Koopaling growled in annoyance, and then flew away in his Junior Clown Car.

"Wait!" Pit shouted before Bowser Jr. was out of sight. "I want to ask you something!"

He turned around to face Pit, growling in annoyance. He quickly flew back over to the angel. "What do you want?"

"Sorry for not asking this earlier, but where is Ganondorf?" he asked.

"Ganondorf? How would I know? Ask my dad," Bowser Jr. replied. Pit sighed.

"Okay, then," he said.

"Good," said Bowser Jr. "Now, don't bother me again." He flew off once more, grumbling. Pit sighed. He might as well search around the Smash Mansion, he wasn't going to go to Bowser yet.

He started to walk throughout the hallways for a few minutes, trying to find someone that would possibly know where Ganondorf would be. While walking, he bumped into Wario. He cringed at the smell.

"H-Hey Wario," Pit stuttered, disgusted by the smell. "Do you know where Ganondorf is?"

"No," he replied. "I think he's just sleeping." Wario started laughing loudly at his own comment. "You might as well check there first."

"Okay," Pit said, bobbing his head up and down slowly. He stepped back, and then turned around to run away. He ran throughout the halls, back to the door of Ganondorf's room.

He hit the door with a powerful kick, bringing it down. Pit saw Ganondorf, sleeping on the bed. The black blankets of the bed covered almost all of the Gerudo king's body, with only his head showing. He seemed to be his regular attire, but he was snoring as loud as a lion's roar. Pit looked at him in awe.

Pit approached the beast slowly. He paused, and then thought of an idea. He ran out of the room, to the kitchen, grabbed a bucket that was in there, filled it with water, and ran back to Ganondorf's room with it. Some of the water had spilled, but he didn't really mind. He dumped it on Ganondorf's head. He sat up, coughing. He then glared at Pit.

"Why did you do that?!" Ganondorf yelled, upset.

"Look, I need to talk to you," Pit replied.

"About what?" he asked. He growled at the angel.

"Um, um… think of something… I'm going to make you happy!" he exclaimed.

"Make me happy?" Ganondorf said in suspicion. He raised an eyebrow. "I doubt you can do that at all."

"Well, I can!" Pit replied. Ganondorf growled, and clenched his fist. He put it up, and it became surrounded in darkness. He then promptly punched Pit in the gut. The angel was sent flying out the room, crashing into the wall.

Pit groaned in pain, like he flew into a brick wall. "Look… I just want to talk to you in a calm conversation… not fight."

After a few moments of hesitating, Ganondorf let out a heavy sigh, and walked over to Pit. He grabbed him, and began to drag him down the halls.

"Speak," he commanded. Pit thought about where to start talking.

"Well… I overheard you talking about wanting to take over Hyrule this Thanksgiving, am I correct?" Pit said. Ganondorf simply glared at him. "Oh, was that a bad place to start? Well, then… Why are you so grumpy, then?"

"I try, but that bullshit Link always stops me before I do. But, if he's distracted, I'll have a chance," Ganondorf explained gravely. He then started growling at Pit.

"Come on! Won't you have a bunch of other chances to take over Hyrule? I'm not supporting you, but…"

"Do not question my choices," he growled.

"Sorry, sorry," Pit replied. "Anyways… do you have something else to be happy about?"

"No," Ganondorf said.

"Well… think. What do you love doing?" Pit asked him.

"Trying to kill Link," he muttered.

"That means you're happy about that you will always try to kill Link, no matter what!" Pit exclaimed.

"You give really bad advice." Ganondorf smirked, and slapped Pit. While he was dazed, the Gerudo let go of Pit, and he fell to the floor. Ganondorf stomped away.

"So, you're grateful about that, then?" Pit asked. Ganondorf was out of sight by the time he said that. Once he realized this, he got up, and ran around the Smash Mansion, searching for him. "Ganondorf! We're not done talking!"

The majority of people that passed by him muttered in confusion about why Pit was running. Link and Zelda were, as someone would expect, shocked when Pit said Ganondorf's name. None of them dared ask why Pit was looking for the King of Evil, however. After a few minutes of running, he finally found Ganondorf going into the restrooms.

"Ganondorf!" Pit yelled. He turned around, just to see the angel running up to him. He then stopped to look up at Ganondorf.

"Leave me alone," he grunted. Ganondorf slapped Pit once more, and he walked into the restroom. To be more specific, the women's restroom. He sighed. This wasn't going to end well.

Pit ran back to Ganondorf's room, and wrote a note on a piece of spare paper lying around. Although his handwriting was very sloppy, he hoped it was legible to Ganondorf. He wrote;

'Dear Ganondorf,

Please write what you are thankful for in the space below and give it to Pit immediately.

Sincerely, Master Hand.'

Pit walked out of Ganondorf's room, back to his own. Once he was there, he opened the door, and laid on his bed. He covered himself with the snow-white blankets, wanting to take a nap. Of course, he couldn't take one now. He waited patiently for Ganondorf to deliver the note back to him, even if it took until Thanksgiving.

"Ganondorf, where are you," Pit muttered. He looked at the clock. It had only been a few minutes since he walked in his room, but those few minutes felt like forever to him. He heard loud footsteps nearby. Pit got up and peered out of his room, into the hallway. Ganondorf was marching through the halls, grasping the note in his hand. He stopped to look at Pit.

"Did you write this?!" he bellowed at the angel. "I can barely read the handwriting!"

"N-No…" Pit lied.

"Tell me the truth!" Ganondorf yelled.

"I said, no!" he snapped. Ganondorf sighed, and Pit received yet another punch to the gut. He was sent flying, going to the end of the hallway. He then stood up, groaning. He then limped over to Ganondorf, groaning from the pain.

"J-Just tell me what you're thankful for," he said calmly.

Ganondorf laughed. "Why would I? I have no business telling you what I'm thankful for."

Pit sighed. How could he get Ganondorf to tell him what he was thankful for? He started thinking.

"Look, please don't get too violent," Pit muttered. "Just admit defeat. Aren't we only supposed to actually fight during a match? Besides, Thanksgiving is soon. We don't need to be violent now."

After what felt like forever, Ganondorf finally sighed. "Alright, I'll tell you, but do not tell anyone else." Ganondorf leaned closer to the angel, getting so close that Pit could hear his breathing in his ear.

"Too close," Pit commented quietly.

"Sorry." Ganondorf backed away. "Now, I am grateful for every single chance I get to take over Hyrule, even if I fail, I will have another chance. That is all."

Pit nodded, but gave him a puzzled look. "So, you only have one thing to be thankful for? Shouldn't there be more?"

"Just accept that," Ganondorf grunted. Pit sighed. At least the Gerudo had one thing to be grateful for. As long as that was the case, Pit was happy. He hoped that Ganondorf felt the same way.

"Well, I guess I can accept that," said Pit. Pit walked back into his room, and laid on his bed. As long as Ganondorf was happy, he would be happy, too.

However, he still had Bowser and Dark Pit to go. Tomorrow, he would talk to Bowser.

* * *

Pit woke up to a bright, sunny day. Sunlight poured into the room from the window. He sat up in his bed, yawning. He put on his tunic and walked out of his room. He forgot for a second what he was going to do that day, but he quickly remembered what he was going to do.

 _How am I going to convince Bowser that there's many things to be grateful for?_ Pit wondered as he walked throughout the halls. All he needed to do was go to Bowser's room and talk to him as calmly as he could.

Pit walked through the halls, looking around for Bowser. He might as well go to Bowser Jr. first to find about his whereabouts. He ran to the Koopalings' room, just to hear constant arguing from them. He opened the door to see them fighting over the Wii U.

"I want to play it!" Lemmy yelled.

"No, I want to play it!" Wendy snapped.

"I'm playing it, and that's final!" Roy Koopa interrupted. He took the gamepad from Larry's hands, and started playing the Wii U.

"Woah, stop!" Pit spoke suddenly. All of the Koopalings stopped what they were doing, and looked up at Pit.

"Why are you here?" Ludwig asked.

"…Do any of you know where Bowser is at all?" Pit asked.

"Why should you ask us? Ask Bowser Jr.!" Morton commented.

"…Isn't this his room?" Pit asked.

"No, he has his own room," Ludwig replied. "Why would you ask us that even?"

"Well… sorry, I thought that you and Bowser Jr. shared a room… Where is Bowser Jr.'s room anyways?" Pit said, dumbfound.

"Next to our room," Larry said.

"On the left," Lemmy said.

"Alright, thank you!" Pit exclaimed. He rushed out of the Koopalings' room, and went to the door on the left. He knocked on the door, and Bowser Jr. opened the door.

"Hey, Pit, what do you need?" Bowser Jr. grunted.

"Where's Bowser?" he asked.

"He's in his room, most likely. You probably should have gone there first before going to me. Now, goodbye." He slammed the door shut. Pit sighed, and started walking.

At last, he arrived at Bowser's room, just to see Bowser open the door immediately, growling in anger. The growling was louder upon sight of Pit.

"What do you want?" Bowser yelled, annoyed.

"Can I talk to you? In your room?" Pit asked.

"About what?" Bowser asked.

"I want to talk about what you're thankful for," Pit replied.

"Not interested." Bowser slammed the door shut. Pit knocked on the door again.

"Come on! Please…?" he begged.

"No," Bowser replied bluntly.

"Pretty please?" Pit asked, still begging.

"I said, no," Bowser snapped.

"I just really want to talk to you!" Pit begged.

"Fine!" Bowser growled. He opened the door, and let Pit in. Bowser sat down on a chair that was decorated to resemble a throne. He pointed to a stool.

"…Should I sit there?" Pit asked. Bowser nodded. He nodded, and sat on the stool.

"Speak," he commanded.

"So, you don't really care about anything at all, other than Peach and yourself. Am I correct?" Pit started.

"Well, I do want to marry Peach…" Bowser muttered. "…I guess you are correct."

"Well, there's so much more to be happy about. You have a son, and the Koopalings!" Pit continued.

"Anything else?" Bowser asked.

"Well… aren't you the King of the Koopas?" Pit asked.

"Yes, I don't see your point," Bowser said.

"Well, that's a big honor to be a king! All of the Koopas are probably jealous of you!"

Bowser just sat there, thinking. Pit stared at him, waiting for an answer. It was unusually silent, considering how loud he could be.

Finally, he spoke. "…I guess you're right. Now, leave."

Pit was kicked out of Bowser's room, being bruised badly. He got up, and walked back to his own room. He had to admit, it was simple, and he thought he would have a harder time convincing Bowser to be thankful for more things. He hoped that it was over.

He laid down on his bed, preparing to take a nap. He should at least wait a few days before he talked to Dark Pit. He had five days before Thanksgiving, after all. However, soon, he would convince Dark Pit that's there's more to be grateful for.

* * *

Pit woke up, and looked at the calendar. For the past few days, he had been helping out around the Smash Mansion, such as getting a turkey for Thanksgiving dinner. It was now two days before Thanksgiving, meaning that he had today, the next day, and the morning of Thanksgiving before Thanksgiving dinner to tell Dark Pit how many things there are to be grateful for.

He did the same thing he did every morning at the Smash Mansion – get his tunic on, eat breakfast, and practice at the Training arena with Link. After his training section, he decided to talk to Link for advice.

"So, Link, I'm having trouble convincing the Smashers that there's many things to be grateful for," Pit started. "…Can you help me?"

"I'm sorry, Pit, but this is your own problem," Link replied. "The only thing I can tell you is to try your best, alright? Look, who have you talked to?"

"I've talked to Ganondorf and Bowser, and I hope they have more things to be grateful now, after I talked to them. I'm worried about Pittoo, most of all," he replied.

"Why Dark Pit?" Link asked.

"Well, he's like my brother, and I care for him a lot. I don't want him to be grateful for only one thing," Pit explained.

"I like how you're trying to make everyone cheerful for Thanksgiving, but I doubt you can show them that there's many things to be grateful for," he said.

"Stop discouraging me," Pit muttered. "Anyways, I'm determined to reach this goal, aren't I?"

"Yes, but-" Link started.

"So, I can make them see the brighter side of things!" he interrupted. Link sighed. Not paying attention to the Hylian, Pit ran off, going to Dark Pit's room. He knew exactly where Dark Pit's room was, it was right next to his own. He knocked on the door immediately.

"Hello? Pittoo? Are you in there?" Pit asked.

"Go away," he heard a voice mutter. It seemed muffled by the door. Pit assumed it was Dark Pit.

"Come on, Pittoo! Open the door!" Pit said.

"Don't call me that stupid name, and no," Dark Pit snapped.

"Please?"

"No!" Pittoo shouted.

Pit sighed. Dark Pit was never going to let him in. He kicked the door multiple times, hoping to knock it down so he could get inside. Finally, the door fell down, revealing the dark angel, who was reading a book. He was glad he was wearing his sandals, or else he might have gotten splinters from the door, if that was even possible. He jumped on Dark Pit's bed, startling him.

Dark Pit looked up at Pit and glared at him, upset. He sighed and closed his book, putting in the bookmark, which was simply a black piece of cloth. He stood up, and put it on a wooden desk. Dark Pit then sat back down on his bed, sighing.

"Hi Pittoo!" Pit greeted. Dark Pit flinched at the mention of his nickname.

"I thought I told you to go away," he said.

"But I really need to talk to you… Now!" the light angel replied.

"Why now? I'm busy," Dark Pit asked.

"Busy doing what?" Pit asked in response.

"Busy reading," Pittoo muttered.

"Well, you can do that at any time. Let's talk," he said. Dark Pit glared at him, still upset.

"Do not interrupt me again," he growled. He crossed his arms and turned his back to Pit.

"Come on! Let's talk!" Pit begged. Dark Pit shook his head. "Please?"

"Don't you understand the meaning of 'go away' and 'no'?" Dark Pit snapped.

"But please talk to me!" he continued begging. "Please!"

"Why?" he asked in a hostile tone.

"I want to talk about what you're thankful for," Pit replied.

"Not interested," Pittoo muttered. "I only have one thing that I ever will be thankful for."

"Well, what is it?" he asked.

"The fact that I'm still alive," Dark Pit replied. "I thought I would be dead by now, considering how many life or death situations you put yourself into."

"Well, there's a ton of more things that you can be grateful for!" Pit said.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Like... how you're working for Viridi now! She's probably at least provides your welfare," the angel replied.

"My welfare would probably be fine, even if I didn't work for Viridi," Dark Pit muttered.

"Well, there has to be something else!" Pit exclaimed.

"No, there isn't," Pittoo snapped. "Leave me alone now."

"But-"

"I said leave me alone!" he snapped. He shoved Pit off of his bed, causing him to crash to the ground. Pit's eyes started to water, upset. He stood up.

"I-I thought you had some kindness in you, Dark Pit," Pit muttered. "I guess I was wrong. You're selfish, aren't you? Cold-hearted. I-I'll be leaving, now."

Dark Pit frowned, feeling pity for the angel. Pit stood up, and walked out of his room. All he wanted was for Pittoo to realize that he could be thankful for more things, but he thought he was wrong. Pit sighed, and laid on his bed.

What Pit didn't realize, however, is that Dark Pit had a lot to think about what he said to the angel. And he would be sorry.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, I'm sorry for the huge delay of this chapter. I had to put what would be chapters 2-4 into one chapter, so sorry if it's a little unorganized. The last chapter should hopefully be out later today, hopefully in a few hours, so this fanfiction would be qualified in the contest. If this one ends up not being qualified, I'm terribly sorry. I had a lot going on lately, so this is very late. And don't worry, Dark Pit will apologize to Pit. So, Branchwing, out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later, on Thanksgiving, Pit was very excited. He wanted to see if his plan worked. He did various activities to help prepare for Thanksgiving dinner to help the time pass by. Once the time was finally here, Pit rushed to the dining table, impatient for it to start.

Everyone took their seats with characters with their universes. Pit sat beside Palutena and Dark Pit, with them being from the Kid Icarus universe. Master Hand and Crazy Hand floated in.

"Now, with everyone here, before we eat, let's take turns saying what everyone is thankful for," Master Hand instructed. "Mario, we will start with you."

"I am-a thankful for that we are all-a here," Mario said. Everyone took turns saying what they were thankful for.

"I am thankful for that I am the king of the Koopas, and that I have a wonderful son," Bowser had said. Bowser Jr. smiled intensely at that statement.

"I am thankful for that I always have a chance to take over Hyrule each year, no matter what," Ganondorf had said.

Once it was everyone in the Kid Icarus universe's turn, Palutena said what she was thankful for, and Pit did the same afterwards. Now, it was Dark Pit's turn.

He froze, thinking deeply. Everyone stared at Dark Pit, wondering if he will ever say anything.

"Well, are you going to speak, Dark Pit?" Master Hand spoke up after a few minutes of silence.

"…Well… I am thankful for that I'm here with Pit and Lucina, and that I'm alive," Pittoo finally said. Pit looked at him.

"Pittoo… is this true?" he whispered. Dark Pit nodded.

"Yes," he whispered back. "Yes, it is."

Pit gave a huge smile towards Dark Pit, and hugged him. Lucina got up to hug him as well. Dark Pit blushed.

"Well, if the affection is done…" Master Hand said. "…We can continue with what we're doing."

Everyone nodded, and Lucina sat back down. The Smashers continued saying what they were thankful for, and they dove in into the Thanksgiving dinner. Afterwards, Dark Pit went up to Pit.

"What do you need, Pittoo?" Pit asked. Dark Pit flinched.

"I just want to say, I'm sorry for what I said a few days ago," he replied. "After thinking, I've realized that I have many things to be grateful for… such as being here at the Smash mansion with you and Lucina."

"Don't worry, I forgive you," Pit said. "Besides, everyone has something to be thankful for, don't they?"

Looks like Dark Pit did have something to be grateful for after all.

* * *

 **A/N: So, this is probably the shortest chapter I've ever written. Anyways, I hope this still qualifies in a way. If not, you can read it, just for fun. Anyways, I guess I don't have anything left to say. Branchwing, out!**


End file.
